La potion d'oubli
by BlackAngel62
Summary: Harry est enlevé à l'âge de quatre ans par Lord Voldemort qui en fait son fils adoptif. Quelques années plus tard, lors de la sixième année qu'il devait passer à l'école de magie noire Durmstrang avec son ami Blaise, il est envoyé à Poudlard pour y finir ses études et jouer les infiltré pour le Seigneur des ténèbres.
1. Chapter 1: L'enlèvement

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR ainsi que le merveilleux monde qu'elle a créé. _

_**Couple : **La question ne se pose pas, HPDM bien sur avec un arrière fond de HPBZ. Ce sont les principaux, les autres se dévoileront au fur et a mesure. _

_**Attention, relations homosexuelles, homophobe s'abstenir !**_

_**Remarque : **Meme s'il se passe dans le monde magique, ceci est un Univers Alternatif. _

_Harry est toujours orphelin pour les mêmes raisons sauf qu'il n'est pas élevé par les Dursley mais bien par Remus Lupin. Lui et Draco sont amis depuis l'enfance. Blaise Zabini est à Durmstrang et non à Poudlard. Aucun spoiler sur les derniers tome du fait. _

_**Résumé : **Harry est enlevé à l'age de cinq ans par Lord Voldemort qui en fait son fils adoptif. Quelques années plus tard, lors de la sixième année qu'il devait passer à l'école de magie noire Durmstrang avec son ami Blaise, il est envoyé à Poudlard pour y finir ses études et jouer les infiltré pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. _

_**Publication :** Tous les 15 jours dans la mesure du possible. _

_Coucou ! _

_Alors voilà, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu de poster en premier mais étant donné que l'autre fic stagne un peu, j'ai peur de commencer et de ne jamais finir. Donc voilà, j'ai eu envie d'envoyer à la place cette fiction-ci en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. _

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, aussi négatif qu'il soit. J'essayerais d'y répondre systématiquement cette fois le plus rapidement possible. _

_Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye de les corriger au mieux mais c'est beaucoup plus dur sur ses propres textes alors vous risquez d'en trouver. _

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre, bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 1 :**

- Ry' !

- Dray ?!

- Ry', faut que tu me sauves de Pansy ! S'exclama un petit blondinet du haut de ses cinq ans avec des yeux affolés.

- Te cours encore après Pansy ? Demanda Harry, petit brun d'as peine quelques mois en moins amusé par les cris de son ami.

- Voui ! P'is elle a dit qu'on va se marier comme papa et maman parce que on est namoureux ! Mais je suis pas namoureux de Pansy moi elle ressemble a... le chien de Remus !

Les deux garçons rirent de la remarque de bon cœur mais s'arrêtèrent en entendant les pas de courses de la petite fille dans le couloir. D'un commun accord, ils prirent leur jambes à leur cou en riant et coururent aussi vite que leur petite taille le leur permettait en direction de leur cachette préférée, une ancienne pièce secrète du manoir Malfoy. Arrivé devant un mur en brique, Draco réussit à soulever Harry juste assez longtemps pour que celui-ci puisse pousser une brique un peu en hauteur afin que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite rapidement dans la pièce, hors d'haleine. Ils se jetèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire à nouveau, se félicitant d'avoir pu échapper à ce pot de colle, bien que leur amie malgré tout, de Pansy Parkinson. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le sol pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Dray ? Pourquoi toi, veux pas te marier avec Pansy ?

- Parce que je veux déjà me marier avec toi !

- C'est moi ton namoureux ? Demanda le brun avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bah oui c'est toi ! Parce que c'est toi qui est le plus beau.

- Mais on peut pas se marier pa'c'que ta maman, elle dit que pour faire des bébé, il faut une maman et un papa et nous on sera deux papa parce que je suis pas une fille, ajouta Harry avec une mine triste, et p'is du coup, je serais plus ton namoureux...

- Berk ! C'est nul les filles, c'est pas beau et p'is ça à pleins de cheveux qui viennent dans la tête et p'is c'est méchant avec les garçons et p'is regardes Pansy : bah elle pleure tout le temps ! Un garçon ça pleure pas, sauf quand ça se fait bobo, ça compte pas ça ! Et p'is si maman elle veut pas que j'ai un namoureux et bah on le dira pas à maman et je me marierais avec toi en cachette !

Les garçons se sourirent, Harry pensant que son ami avait tout à fait raison, surtout pour la partie sur les filles. Les filles n'étaient pas intéressantes et en plus, Draco était beaucoup plus beau. Puis soudainement, le blond se pencha vers le brun et donna un bisou sur sa joue rougissante.

- Maman elle dit que elle me fait un bisou parce qu'elle m'aime très fort et qu'elle restera toujours pour moi, expliqua Draco en souriant de façon à ce que même Severus Snape pourrait craquer, alors comme je t'ai fait un bisous, ça veut dire que je t'aime très fort aussi !

Harry sourit à son ami et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Maintenant, moi aussi je t'aime très fort ! Dit-il sur un ton reflétant toute son innocence enfantine.

Alors, Draco se pencha à nouveau vers Harry et l'embrassa deux fois, une fois sur chacune de ses joues.

- Mais moi, je t'aime encore plus parce que je t'ai fait deux bisous !

Harry qui voulut répliquer se pencha vers Draco sauf que les deux tournèrent la tête en même si bien que de par leur proximité, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils ouvrirent simultanément de gros yeux étonnés et se reculèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils lâchèrent un retentissant « BERK » avant de se mettre à rire de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis, ils entendirent leurs parents les chercher alors ils sortirent discrètement de leur cachette pour les rejoindre. Lucius Malfoy semblait assez énervé.

- Où étiez vous les enfants, demanda t-il sur un ton sévère. Et pourquoi avoir laisser cette pauvre Pansy toute seule, il ne me semble pas t'avoir élevé ainsi Draco !

- Pardon père, répondit juste le petit blond en baissant les yeux.

- Bien ! Bon aujourd'hui, nous recevons au manoir une personne importante, nous vous demanderont alors d'être calme et présentable, vous irez donc vous changer. Les parents de Pansy et Remus viendront chercher Harry et Pansy ce soir, n'oubliez pas de faire vos valises d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur Malfoy ! Répondirent de concert les deux concernés.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers la chambre de Draco où étaient entreposées leur affaires et il fut décidé que Draco se préparerait (et oui, déjà à cinq ans il lui fallait des heures pour chercher une tenue, qu'allait-il donner plus tard ? ) tandis qu'Harry aiderait Pansy à remplir ses innombrables valises avec l'aide des elfes de maisons. Quand les deux dernier eurent finis leur travaille et furent habillés, aidés de Dobby, un elfe qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement, ils rejoignirent Draco toujours posté devant son dressing. Caché derrière lui, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire une petite farce à leur ami, ils s'approchèrent lentement et sautèrent tous les deux à son cou dans un grand « BOUH !» qui le fit sursauter violemment.

- Ry' ! Pansy ! Vous êtes méchaaants !

- C'était l'idée d'Harry !

- C'était l'idée de Pansy !

Prononcèrent en même temps les deux coupables ce que les fit tous rires.

- Mais vraiment, vous êtes méchants, bouda Draco de mauvaise foi.

- Bon en vrai Dray, s'amusa Harry, tu vas t'habiller un jour ?

- Mais regarde ! J'ai rien à me mettre !

Harry et Pansy se mirent à rire à nouveau, le dressing était plein à craqué malgré le fait qu'il soit quasiment plus grand que la chambre.

- Vais te montrer un truc que Mumus m'a appris, tu as toujours l'ancienne baguette de ton papa ?

Draco ouvrit un tirroir et en sortit une petite baguette à l'air ancien joliment sculptée et la tendit à Harry, pressé, au même titre que Pansy d'apprendre un nouveau tour de magie de grand.

Harry pointa la baguette vers l'armoire, bras tendu et lança :

- Accio tenue de soirée pour Draco !

Et de l'armoire sortirent de quoi habiller le jeune homme en bonne et due forme. Draco et Pansy ouvrirent des yeux émerveillés et voulut tout de suite essayer le sort alors, Harry leur expliqua ce que Remus lui avait appris et aprés quelques tentatives ratées, ils arrivèrent à un résultat corect avant d'être interrompus par Dobby.

- Monsieur demande aux enfants de le rejoindre en bas et il les prévient aussi que s'ils continuent à faire de la magie maintenant, il les punira. Dobby va aider le jeune maître à se préparer plus rapidement.

Alors Draco et Dobby disparurent dans la pièce à côté tandis qu'Harry et Pansy descendait tranquillement. Ils rejoignirent les adultes à table où ils y virent un homme qui discutait avec les parents de Draco, Severus Snape, le maitre de potions de leur future école de magie, Poudlard ainsi que l'étrange tante de leur ami, Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Bonsoir monsieur, bonsoir Mme Lestrange, bonsoir M. Snape, dirent les enfants d'une voix commune. Bientôt rejoint par Draco qui salua sa tante et l'homme de la même façon.

- Les enfants, commença Lucius, je vous présente Lord Voldemort. Maitre, voici mon fils Draco ainsi que deux de ses amis, Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter-Lupin.

- Potter ? Demanda l'homme intrigué d'une voix effrayante qui donna des frissons aux trois plus jeunes. Comme Lily et James Potter ?

- Ce sont mes parents, répondit simplement Harry.

- mmh mmh, répondit Voldemort visiblement soudainement contrarié sans vraiment de raisons apparentes. Lucius, puis-je vous parler en priver avant de commencer le dîner ? Naguini, reste ici !

Lucius acquiesça et emmena le Lord en dehors, laissant les enfants seuls avec l'étrange serpent. Tandis que les deux autres étaient tétanisés, Harry lui ne semblait pas craindre la bête. Il essaya de lui parler pour voir comment elle réagirait mais seuls des bruits étranges – du moins aux oreilles des deux autres – sortirent de sa bouche.

- Ry... Tu parles le fourche-euh...euh... fin tu parles au serpent, fit Draco.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il, c'est cool !

Il se tourna alors vers le serpent.

- Tu peux me comprendre ? Demanda t-il en fourche-langue.

- Bien sssssssssssur, lui répondit le serpent de sa voix sifflante.

- C'est marrant, rigola Harry, je suis Harry, et voici Draco et Pansy mes ami... en fait, murmura t-il au serpent, Draco c'est mon namoureux mais c'est un secret alors tu ne dois pas le répéter.

Le serpent lui fit un clin d'oeil ce qui fit pousser des cris de joies à Harry qui prit Naguini dans ses bras.

- Elle est pas méchante, dit-il à Draco et Pansy, vous voulez lui dire bonjour ?

- B-bonjour, balbutia Draco, tu vas pas nous manger ?

Le serpent secoua la tête de gauche à droite et Draco émit un cri amusé.

- Tu as vu Ryry ? Elle m'a répondu !

- Je te l'ai dit !

Les enfants se mirent alors à jouer avec le serpent une dizaine de minutes avant que ne reviennent Voldemort et Lucius accompagnés cette fois de Remus, le tuteur d'Harry depuis la mort de ses parents 3 ans auparavant. Harry lui sauta au cou, il avait beau être bien avec ses deux amis, son tonton Remus lui avait bien manqué.

- M'as manqué Tonton ! Cria t-il.

Il fut bientôt suivit par les deux autres enfants qui se jetèrent dans ses bras.

Remus grimaça mais repris contenance rapidement, seulement, Harry avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir et en fut surpris.

- Pas content de nous voir tonton Remus ? Demanda t-il de sa petite voix.

- Sisi Harry je suis content.

- J'ai rien fait de mal ! Répondit seulement le petit garçon sous le regard étonné de son oncle.

- Pourquoi je penserais que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? Voulut savoir le loup garou.

- Parce que tu m'as appelé Harry ! Et tu m'appelles Harry que quand j'ai fais des bêtises, tu cries Harryyyyyy très fort sinon tu m'appelles pas Harry. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça si j'ai pas fait de bêtises ?

Suite à cette phrase, Remus ne répondit rien se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil affolé à Lucius et l'homme effrayant à ses côtés qui lui répondirent simplement par un regard noir.

- Tu n'es pas Remus ! Dit Draco.

- Draco enfin ! S'excria Lucius. Tiens toi correctement je te prie !

- Mais je te promet Papa, ce n'est pas Remus parce que Remus bah il t'aurait pas regardé parce qu'il t'aime pas et il aurait pas regardé non plus parce que il le connait pas et puis il aurait appelé Ryry mon ange !

- Tais toi Draco, arrête de vouloir faire l'intéressant et laisse Remus tranquille ! Si tu redis une bêtise de ce genre, tu iras au lit sans rien manger !

- Ce n'est rien Lucius, laisse le. Bien Har...Euh mon ange, dis au revoir à tes amis d'accord ? Je dois partir pour quelques temps dans un endroit spécial alors nous ne reviendront pas avant très longtemps.

- Mais j'irais toujours à l'école avec Dray et Pansy hein tonton ?

- Je suis désolé mon ange, ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, tu ne reverras sûrement pas tes amis !

- Vrai ? Plus jamais ? Même Dray ? Et je serais tout seul ?

- C'est vrai, mais tu ne seras pas tout seul, il y aura du monde là où on va. Tenta de le rassurer Remus en lui souriant.

- Mais je veux rester ici avec Pansy et Draco moi ! Cria alors Harry.

- Et nous on veut pas partir sans Harry ! Crièrent de concert les deux autres enfants.

Et tous les trois partirent en courant de la salle jusque dans la chambre de Draco qu'il fermèrent sans même s'en rendre compte grâce à leur magie instinctive. Alors, Harry se jeta sur Draco en pleurant.

- Veux rester avec toi !

- Je veux pas que tu partes ! Lui répondit Draco en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu te souviens ? Si je te fais un bisous, ça veut dire que je t'aime très fort et que je serais toujours avec toi ! Meme si je le dirais à personne parce que après, ils vont encore nous séparer.

Alors Harry lui fit un bisou lui aussi, les lèvres encore mouillées de ses larmes.

- Tout pareil ! Lui dit Harry

Pansy voulut elle aussi embrasser son ami une dernière fois mais Draco la retint par le bras, l'en empêchant.

- C'est moi qui aime Harry très fort, c'est pas toi !

- Mais il est aussi mon ami ! Se plaignit la jeune fille.

Mais avant que Draco n'eut pu répliquer ou qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent les adultes derrière la porte, la poignée tourna sauf que comme elle était fermée, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

- Draco, Harry, cria Lucius depuis l'autre côté sachant très bien que seul l'un des deux garçon était assez puissant à leur âge pour fermer une porte magiquement. Ouvrez !

- On a pas fermer !

Cette phrase prononcée, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles même. Harry se leva, penaud. Il fit un gros câlin d'adieu à Draco et Pansy avant de se faire attraper par Remus. Il se débattit encore quelques instants, pleurant, suivit de Pansy et Draco qui tentèrent de le retenir mais il finit par laisser tomber et se laissa entraîner par Remus.

A peine à l'extérieur, Harry toujours en pleurs dans les bras de son oncle, ils transplanèrent. Les deux arrivèrent prés d'une forêt sombre qui effraya Harry.

- Remus c'est quoi ici ? Demanda le garçon.

Soudain, il vit arriver Lord Voldemort, la personne qui étaient chez Lucius avant qu'il ne parte.

- M. Voldemort ? Demanda à nouveau le petit garçon, que faites vous ici ?

- Ca !

Et avant qu'Harry n'ai pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se prit un sors de plein fouet et tomba raide sur le sol. Aussitôt, Remus se transforma en un homme corpulent à la mine affreuse qui riait comme un dément.

- Wormtail ! Arrête de rire et aide moi à transporter le gamin et à lui donner la potion avant son réveil ! Cria Voldemort.

Harry complètement inconscient se fit transporter à l'intérieur du manoir Jedusor où on l'allongea sur un lit. L'homme qui avait l'apparence de Remus quelques minutes plus tôt s'approcha du jeune endormi et lui souleva la tête tandis que le mage noir lui administra une potion à l'aspect rougeâtre, à l'odeur horrible et à la légalité franchement douteuse (enfin Voldemort restera toujours Voldemort quoi). Le lendemain, le garçon se réveilla d'abord un peu désorienté, il se rappela s'être en fait endormi directement ici dans la soirée.

- Père ? Cria le petit garçon.

L'homme à la peau blanche et aux yeux rouges qui avait effrayé les enfants à peine une dizaine d'heures plus tôt arriva près d'Harry.

- Oui Aleks ? Demanda t-il de sa voix froide qui pourtant ne semblait plus effrayer le jeune homme tout en affichant un petit sourire effrayant en constatant que son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection.

Harry, lui sourit, tendant les bras vers l'homme qui l'étreignit.

_J'avoue, ce chapitre est niais à souhait j'espère cependant qu'il vous aura plus. Si ça peut en rassurer certain, la suite sera beaucoup moins niaise. Merci d'être passé lire et peut être à bientôt pour la suite. _


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivée à Poudlard

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR ainsi que le merveilleux monde qu'elle a créé. _

_**Couple : **La question ne se pose pas, HPDM bien sur avec un arrière fond de HPBZ. Ce sont les principaux, les autres se dévoileront au fur et a mesure. _

_**Attention, relations homosexuelles, homophobe s'abstenir !**_

_**Remarque : **Meme s'il se passe dans le monde magique, ceci est un Univers Alternatif. _

_Harry est toujours orphelin pour les mêmes raisons sauf qu'il n'est pas élevé par les Dursley mais bien par Remus Lupin. Lui et Draco sont amis depuis l'enfance. Blaise Zabini est à Durmstrang et non à Poudlard. Aucun spoiler sur les derniers tome du fait. _

_**Résumé : **Harry est enlevé à l'age de quatre ans par Lord Voldemort qui en fait son fils adoptif. Quelques années plus tard, lors de la sixième année qu'il devait passer à l'école de magie noire Durmstrang avec son ami Blaise, il est envoyé à Poudlard pour y finir ses études et jouer les infiltré pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. _

_**Publication :** Tous les 15 jours dans la mesure du possible. _

_Coucou a tous ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews à tout ceux qui ont mis en favori, les followers,... ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

_Je suis désolée du retard un problème de connexion maintenant résolu donc sans plus attendre, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Il n'y a pas encore d'action à proprement dit, ça viendra plus tard, ce chapitre est encore en quelque sorte introductif. _

_Encore une fois désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour les éliminer. _

hapitre 2 :

_Douze ans plus tard... _

_- _Aleks Gaunt et Blaise Zabini, vous venez ici... immédiatement !

Plus loin dans une chambre, les deux garçons explosèrent de rire de concert, le père d'Aleks devait avoir trouvé leur petite surprise, à savoir les restes d'un petit duel dans le couloir qui a finit par casser plusieurs choses de grande valeur non réparables par la magie. Ils se levèrent tant bien que mal se retenant de rire à nouveau. Blaise s'apprêta à passer la porte quand Aleks le retînt par le bras.

- Aleks, on ferait mieux d'aller voir ton père maintenant...

- Premièrement, mon père ne peux rien contre moi, deuxièmement, j'ai besoin de courage pour affronter sa colère ! Ajouta t-il en faisant une moue toute mignonne à son ami tout en sachant que celui-ci n'y résisterais pas.

En effet, Blaise après avoir lâché un soupir agacé pour la forme se penchant vers le brun aux mèches vertes pour l'embrasser. Il fut aussitôt plaqué contre le mur afin que leur baiser s'approfondisse. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer mais Aleks repartit aussitôt à l'assaut.

- Bébé, on doit vraiment descendre, murmura Blaise tout contre ses lèvres.

L'autre se contenta de grogner.

- Mais on est bien là, dit-il en passant un main sous le t-shirt de son ami ce qui le fit frissonner.

Pourtant, avec beaucoup d'effort, le noir réussit à repousser cette main baladeuse à a se détacher de lui.

- Oui très bien même et en temps normal, on aurait pu être encore mieux...mais j'ai dit on y va, répondit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Alors Aleks croisa les bras et se décida à finalement rejoindre son père en bas.

- Mon fils, puis-je savoir ce que c'est que tout ça et ce qui t'a retenu en haut aussi longtemps ?

- Mmmh... pour la première question c'est simple : un test de mes nouvelles capacités et nos devoirs de vacances avec Blaise et pour la deuxième, crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir, ça réponds à tes questions ?

- Non je veux savoir, que faisais tu ?

L'adolescent regarda son père de haut le défiant de le faire répondre à la question sachant déjà qu'en plus d'un apprentissage plus important, il était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Ce fut Blaise qui intervint.

- Je... finissais d'envoyer un hiboux... a ma copine, oui elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Aleks m'attendait simplement.

- Tu devrais en faire autant Aleks, pourquoi ne ramènerait-tu pas une fille ici pour une fois ? Tu sais qu'un jour, le moment sera venu que la famille Gaunt ait un héritier et désolé cher enfant de t'apprendre que pour cela, il faut être deux !

Blaise pouffa mais Aleks lui jeta un regard noir. Si son père savait, il aurait plutôt peur... évidemment, ce n'est pas avec Blaise qu'il y aurait un jour un héritier des Gaunt. Enfin, il n'avait pas prévu de passer sa vie avec Blaise, loin de là. En revanche, il était certain qu'il ne la passerait pas avec une fille. Il avait voulut essayer une fois mais comment dire ? C'était horrible, ça c'est mal finit d'ailleurs, une nuit et elle s'était déjà mise à parler de sentiments, étonnement, d'après elle, c'était quelque chose d'important. Mais tout le monde sais ça, Aleks est incapable d'aimer alors pourquoi chercher ? Enfin bref, ce fut la seule fois où il était sorti avec une fille et il n'avait franchement pas l'intention de recommencer.

- Mais mon cher père, connaissez vous beaucoup de filles à Dursmstrang ? Parce que moi, personnellement non. Se moqua Aleks.

- Justement, puisque tu parles de ça, il est temps qu'on parle. Tu n'iras pas à Durmstrang cette année. Avec Blaise, vous allez intégrer l'école du vieux fou. C'est une mission importante Aleks, la bataille est pour bientôt. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que je revienne et bientôt, je prendrais le pouvoir. J'ai besoin de toi pour gagner sa confiance, t'infiltrer, me ramener toutes les informations dont je pourrais avoir besoin et quand le moment sera venu... POUF !

Aleks sourit sadiquement les idées démentes de son père l'avaient toujours amusés. Dumbledore malgré sa réputation de vieux fou était reconnu comme le sorcier le plus puissant du moment et lui qui se faisait surpasser par son propre fils pensait pouvoir l'éradiquer ? S'il avait été seul, il en aurait presque rit, son père voyait décidément beaucoup trop loin. Et puis ce nom aussi, Voldemort... il avait finit par lui avouer que son vrai nom était Tom, Tom Jedusor... c'est sur que ça fait tout de suite moins impressionant.

- Comme vous voudrez père. Quand partons nous d'ailleurs ?

- Le Poudlard Express – quel nom ridicule soit dit en passant, c'est à se demander comment ce type fait pour encore trouver des élèves – sera en gare demain, en attendant, préparez vous. Je fais l'impasse sur la « petite surprise ».

Les deux garçons remontèrent en silence puis Aleks laissa enfin libre court à son fou rire.

- Il est vraiment taré ! Et c'est Dumbledore qu'il traite de vieux fous ? Moi je dirais plutôt que le vieux fous c'est lui

Cette remarque fit pouffer Blaise dont les joues rougirent d'un fou rire contenu.

- Mmmh, le rouge te va bien mon Blaisou, dit Harry d'une voix tentatrice. Et si on continuait... d'envoyer ce hiboux à ton amie qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que je n'étais tellement pas crédible que je me demande comment ton père m'a cru et comment il n'a pas encore deviné que tu n'étais pas attiré par les femmes, tu fais très effémine comme mec, se moqua t-il.

- Il n'y a rien d'efféminé chez moi (OH RISOTTO RISOTTO RISOTTO * okjesors * * ), je peux même te le montrer si tu veux.

Et il s'approcha de son ami, le poussa sur le lit juste derrière lui tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Blaise se laissa faire et bientôt, tout dans la chambre ne fut plus que gémissements de plaisir. Remercions pour eux l'inventeur du sort de silence parce que sinon, le père d'Aleks n'aurait vraiment plus mit longtemps à comprendre ce qui clochait chez son fils.

Le lendemain, les garçon durent préparer leur valises en à peine une heure, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à leurs activités la veille, ils n'avaient évidemment rien préparer. D'un autre côté, ça n'était pas entièrement leur faute, pourquoi Voldemort ne les avaient prévenus qu'a la dernière minute? Quand ils partaient pour Durmstrang, c'était toujours au dernier moment, vers le 5 septembre. Nous n'étions que fin août.

- Les garçon vous êtes prêts ? Nous transplanons ! Blaise, nous retrouverons tes parents à la gare, à partir de ce moment, vous ne me connaissez plus. Aleks, tu seras accueillit pas Serena qui a été admise en tant que professeur de défense à Poudlard, elle dira que tu es son neuveu. Qu'aucun de vous deux ne m'écrive quoi que ce soit, c'est bien clair ? Ajouta t-il plus sévèrement avant de se radoucir. Tu vas me manquer mon fils.

Puis, il le prit dans ses bras. Aleks et Blaise étaient content, Serena avait été une de leur professeur à Durmstrang et les garçon s'étaient liés d'amitié avec elle quand elle eut commencé sous ordre de Voldemort à leur donner des cours particulier de défense. Il étaient vraiment heureux d'apprendre qu'il y aurait enfin une tête connue à Poudlard.

Quelque minutes encore et les garçons se retrouvèrent dans le salon... et explosèrent de rire. En effet, pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, son père avait prit une potion de polynectar qu'il avait en réserve et ressemblait maintenant à un petit vieux blond-grisonnant aux yeux verts et à l'aspect frêle. Il avait ajouté en plus de cela une robe de sorcier en velours couleurs émeraude comme celle que portait Aleks et Blaise qui lui l'avait en noir.

- Arretez immédiatement de vous moquer ou je vous transforme en...

- Stop papa, arrêtes toi là, répliqua Aleks toujours hilare. Tu sais très bien que me magie surpasse la tienne de beaucoup, ne tente rien.

Il se contenta alors de grogner et tous transplanèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une gare bondée pleine de sorciers en robe noires plus ou moins de bonne qualité et d'autres encore carrément en vêtements moldus. Blaise émit un petit rire moqueur suivit par son ami. Il repéra facilement ses parents vers qui il se dirigea pour aller les embrasser. Les adieux ne furent pas long, Aleks embrassa lui aussi son père qui finit par le lâcher et les garçons se dirigèrent dans le train rejoignant d'autres élèves déjà présents. Le jeune garçon avec ses mèches vertes dans ses cheveux désordonnés et sa robe de sorcier de même couleur ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu et beaucoup le regardèrent avec envie.

- Bon, père à dit de gagner les faveurs du vieux, chuchota Harry à son ami, il faut donc faire ami-ami avec des Gryffons... et on les trouve comment nous ?

- Aucune idée, continue à avancer, on trouvera.

Les deux garçons circulèrent alors difficilement à travers différentes personnes semblant chercher leurs amis à travers les nombreux wagon. Arrivés presque à la fin de l'immense train, les garçons entendirent des cris et décidèrent de franchir la porte d'un des wagons, discrètement, ils l'entrouvrirent.

- Alors la belette on ne sait plus se battre ? Demanda une voix fière et hautaine appartenant à un garçon blond.

- Tais toi la fouine, dégage de ce wagon ! Répliqua un rouquin beaucoup plus fort.

- Et pourquoi ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs et c'est tellement drôle de te voir rouge de colère petit Gryffys.

Voyant que tout cela allait bientôt finir en pugilat, les garçons décidèrent de s'incruster, évitant ainsi une bagarre. Certaines personne ne savaient décidément pas se tenir.

- Bonjour, dit Blaise feignant une voix des plus timide qui fit pouffer Aleks malgré lui. Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres wagon, est-ce qu'on peut s'installer avec vous ?

- Bien sûr répondit la voix chaleureuse d'une brune aux cheveux en bataille qui leur sourit.

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent alors dans le wagon. Finalement, le blond et le rouquin arrêtèrent de se dévisager pour faire face aux deux nouveau arrivants. A ce moment, le blond fut comme arrêté dans son élan. Il se mit à fixer Aleks dans les yeux et ne semblait plus pouvoir s'en détacher.

- Humhum, toussa la brune qui les avait accueillit, bah alors Malfoy, tu as vu un détraqueur ou quoi ?

Le dit Malfoy détourna alors le regard et ses joues se tintèrent légèrement.

- Mon nom est Hermione Granger, reprit la fille, 6eme année à Gryffondor et Préfète de cette maison.

- Je suis Aleks Gaunt et voici Blaise Zabini, répondit Aleks en souriant à la jeune fille. Nous venons d'arriver dans le coin.

Blaise leur sourit à son tour.

- Je suis Ronald Weasley mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ron, leur dit le roux en leur tendant une main amicale qui saisirent tous deux, 6eme année à Gryffondor et le deuxième Préfet.

- Draco Malfoy, 6eme année à Serpentard. Vous voulez un conseil ? Ne trainez pas avec les Gryffons, les Serpentards sont bien plus interessant.

- Pas de conseils merci, sourit hypocritement Aleks. Et vous charmante demoiselle ? Demanda t-il sensuellement, quel est votre nom.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard. Je suis désolé mais est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer ?

- Vos méthodes de drague sont franchement dépassé chère madame si je puis me permettre, continua Aleks faisant rougir la jeune fille d'avantage.

- Très drôle, répondit-elle tentant de reprendre une contenance malgré le trouble que lui inspirait le jeune homme, j'en conclut donc que la réponse est non je suppose ?

Aleks voulut répliquer mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit..., il se mit à réfléchir à une punition digne d'impressionner Aleks qui entre nous n'avait peur de rien étant donné qu'il était un des sorciers les plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais connu malgré son jeune age. Je sais ! Si tu ajoute encore quoi que ce soit, c'est abstinence pendant un mois !

Fièr de son coup, Blaise le regarda supérieurement mais son ami lui fit un sourire sadique tout en s'approchant de lui, il lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Tu ne tiendras jamais jusque là chéri.

Les autres autour n'osait plus rien faire, se retenant de rire, regardant les deux amis se jouer l'un de l'autre.

- Tous les deux vous... ? , commença Pansy sans finir.

- Nous dirons que nous sommes très proche, se contenta de répondre Blaise en souriant avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui murmurer accompagné d'un clin d'oeil :

- Mais si tu veux savoir si la voix est libre pour toi, elle l'est.

Et Pansy rougit de plus belle, les autres se demandant ce que Blaise venait de lui dire.

- Tu rougis décidément beaucoup aujourd'hui Parkinson, se moqua Ron.

- Ca va Weasley, tu vas te taire oui, on a rien demandé à une belette comme toi.

- D'accord le bulldog calme toi !

- Ou la Belette, tu insulte encore une fois mon amie, je te jette par dessus bord !

- Mais vas-y la fouine je n'attend que ça !

- C'est fini vous trois oui ! Cria alors Hermione. On se croirait dans un Zoo ! On a dit qu'on devait faire un effort d'entente pour Seamus et Théo, serais-ce trop vous demander d'essayer de communiquer comme des personnes normales ne serais-ce qu'une heure ou deux ? Je comprends vraiment pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas nous parler de leur relation, ils sont conscient que vous êtes vraiment trop gamins pour vous entendre et ils avaient peur que ça soit pire qu'avant... ce qui entre nous n'est pas loin d'être le cas !

Puis, elle prit son sac et sortit de la pièce n'en pouvant plus. Elle fut aussitôt suivie par Aleks et Blaise tandis que dans le wagon, après quelques minutes d'un silence abasourdit, les disputes reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Hermione, mais à ma décharge, je ne les supporte plus tous les trois.

Elle eut ensuite un petit rire, suivit des autres compréhensif avant de poursuivre.

- En fait, les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor ne se sont jamais vraiment supporté, ce sont les deux maisons qui s'entendent le moins. Nous détestions en particulier Malfoy et toute sa bande, composé de Théo, Pansy et deux autres garçon sauf que Seamus un de nos amis est tombé amoureux de lui et ils ont finit par sortir ensemble. Évidemment, ils nous l'ont caché mais finalement, Ron l'a découvert l'année dernière. Ils nous avaient demandé de faire des efforts pour se supporter, ça se voit qu'ils sont amoureux, il sont vraiment mignons ensemble... enfin comme vous avez pu le constater, l'entente entre ces trois là en particulier semble franchement impossible.

- Effectivement, ça paraît peu probable. Se moqua Aleks.

- J'en ait vraiment marre de supporter leur disputes incessantes, ça en devient lassant à force.

- Je veux bien te croire, murmura Blaise. Bon désolé de te fausser compagnie, mais on est pas encore en uniforme et on ne vas pas tarder à arriver. On revient.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes après en uniforme de Poudlard où ils trouvèrent leur nouvelle amie en train de discuter avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Hey les garçons ! Les appela Hermione. Je vous présente Luna Lovegood qui est dans la même année que la sœur de Ron a Serdaigle. Luna, voici Aleks et Blaise.

- Enchantée, leur répondit Luna de sa voix claire.

Aleks lui saisit la main avec entrain. Blaise quand à lui fut plus hésitant mais finit par le faire.

- Je te trouve vraiment différent de ton père Aleks Gaunt, tu dégages quelque chose de vraiment pur pour quelqu'un qui est le fils adoptif du...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaise couvrit sa bouche de sa main. Aleks et lui se regardèrent choqués. Ils lancèrent un « obliviate » aux deux jeunes filles sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, toujours choqués. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle put deviner d'un simple regard qui il était. Par sécurité supplémentaire, Aleks bloqua ses pensées d'un filtre anti-peception puis ils retournèrent vers Hermione.

- Hey les garçons ! Je vous présente Luna Lovegood...

- N'est-ce pas une Serdaigle que nous avons là ? La coupa Blaise peu désireux de réentendre la même chose. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas, je ne me trompe jamais. Je suis Blaise Zabini, la modestie incarnée.

- Je suis Aleks Gaunt, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je suis l'ami de la sois disant modestie incarnée qui arrive à se lancer à la fois les fleurs et le pot qui va avec.

Ce qui les fit rire tout les quatre. Une heure plus tard, le train débarquait et tous descendirent dans la bonne humeur ou presque, Ron reprochant à Hermione de l'avoir abandonné dans les griffes d'une fouine. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent, Blaise et Aleks prenant les barques avec les premières années.

* Hum... pardon pour ce petit... euh ecartement du sujet (pas français ^^' ) Les fans de David Tennant pourront reconnaitre le passage de "Nan's Chrismas Carol"...

_Voilà pour l'instant, a partir de ce chapitre, Harry portera toujours le nom d'Aleks (pour un moment du moins) dans le cas contraire c'est que ça m'aura échappé je m'en excuse d'avance. _

_Merci d'être (re)venu en espérant que ça vous a plus. A bientôt peut être... _


	3. Chapter 3: Répartition

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR ainsi que le merveilleux monde qu'elle a créé. _

_**Couple : **La question ne se pose pas, HPDM bien sur avec un arrière fond de HPBZ. Ce sont les principaux, les autres se dévoileront au fur et a mesure. _

_**Attention, relations homosexuelles, homophobe s'abstenir !**_

_**Remarque : **Meme s'il se passe dans le monde magique, ceci est un Univers Alternatif. _

_Harry est toujours orphelin pour les mêmes raisons sauf qu'il n'est pas élevé par les Dursley mais bien par Remus Lupin. Lui et Draco sont amis depuis l'enfance. Blaise Zabini est à Durmstrang et non à Poudlard. Aucun spoiler sur les derniers tome du fait. _

_**Résumé : **Harry est enlevé à l'age de quatre ans par Lord Voldemort qui en fait son fils adoptif. Quelques années plus tard, lors de la sixième année qu'il devait passer à l'école de magie noire Durmstrang avec son ami Blaise, il est envoyé à Poudlard pour y finir ses études et jouer les infiltré pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. _

_**Publication :** Tous les 15 jours dans la mesure du possible. _

_Coucou ! _

_Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour 2 choses : la première je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews *shame on me* mais j'ai une excuse (valable ou non, on verra) j'ai le révisions pour le bac blanc T-T j'y répondrais à la fin du chapitre sans fautes. La deuxième, c'est qu'en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais écrit Harry plusieurs fois sans m'en rendre compte, tout ça sera modifier juste aprés la publication de ce chapitre et désolé pour ceux que j'ai du bien embrouiller avec mes bêtises. _

_Ensuite, encore un fois un grand merci de me suivre et une excuse à nouveau pour les fautes d'orthographe sûrement présente et sans plus attendre, le chapitre suivant : _

Chapitre 3 :

Après de longues minutes d'attente à supporter un discours insoutenable de la part de McGonagall, les deux garçons purent finalement pénétrer dans la grande salle, fermant la marche aux premier année complètement ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient. Blaise et Aleks quand à eux affichaient un air blasé. Hermione elle, était morte de rire à la table des Gryffondor tellement les deux avaient l'air bête ainsi à l'arrière avec l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Aleks lui jeta un regard noir auquel la jeune fille ne fit pas attention. Draco quand à lui était toujours perturbé et par son altercation avec Ron et par le fait que ce nouvel arrivant lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un.

- Tu as cette impression aussi ? Lui demanda alors Pansy le sortant de ses pensées.

- Quoi ? Quelle impression ? Fit-il innocemment.

- Aleks ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Harry peut être ?

Draco se tourna vers son amie surpris. Elle avait mit la main en plein dessus, ce garçon lui faisait penser à Harry, son Harry, celui avec lequel il avait passé toute son enfance, celui dont il avait été « amoureux » si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça à l'âge qu'ils avaient.

- Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda de nouveau Pansy.

Draco se reprit et assura à son amie qu'il allait bien avant de reprendre.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'Harry ferait de retour ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se ferait appeler Aleks ? Et Pourquoi il ne se souviens pas de nous hein ?!

- Chut calme toi. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi moi !

« mais je compte bien le découvrir » ajouta celle ci en pensées, sans en faire part à son ami.

Finalement, la répartition commença. Les premières années passèrent d'abord plutôt rapidement pour une fois et vint le tour d'Aleks et de Blaise.

- Gaunt Aleks, appela enfin la vieille McGonagall.

Aleks s'approcha, poussant un soupir de soulagement, il vint s'asseoir sur la tabouret où on lui plaça le choipeau sur la tête. De l'extérieur, celui ci semblait silencieux et affreusement concentré et tout le monde commença à trouver le temps plutôt long, d'un coup, on vit Aleks exploser de rire. En fait, le choipeau n'était absolument pas en train de réfléchir, il avait juste choisi de taper la discute avec le garçon.

- Bon alors finalement je vais où ? parce que je crois qu'ils commencent à s'impatienter dans la salle ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, lui fit parvenir le choipeau, bon alors tu choisis, je pense que tu te sentiras très bien à Serpentard mais Gryffondor t'irai parfaitement malgré la magie noire que je peux sentir en toi... ainsi que Serdaigle vu ton niveau avancé en magie... tu es difficile comme choix tu sais ça ?

- Merci merci, je suis honoré, se moqua Aleks, Gryffondor dans ce cas, fit-il mine de réfléchir.

Le choipeau cria le nom de la maison et tout le monde sans exception, même les Serpentard se mirent à applaudir bien content que ce long silence soit passé dans la grande salle. Jamais auparavant le chapeau n'avait mit autant de temps à choisir. Finalement vint le tour de Blaise. A peine le chapeau fut-il placé sur sa tête qu'il hurla « SERPENTARD ». Le noir se retourna vers la petite chose marron.

- Tu es sérieux là ? Alors avec Aleks, tu mets trois heure et moi, tu trouve en moins de deux secondes que je suis bon pour Serpentard, avoue tu voulais te débarrasser de moi chapeau de malheur !

- Tu vois bien que tu es bon pour Serpentard, se défendit seulement le choipeau.

Blaise afficha un sourire malgré lui et regagna la table des serpents. Il s'assit aux côtés du blondinet du train et de la petite brune vu qu'ils étaient les seuls qu'il connaissait. Il aurait bien sûr préféré être avec Aleks mais bon, quitte à « s'infiltrer » comme l'avait si bien dit Voldemort autant avoir une personne dans chaque maison. Et puis de ce qu'il avait compris, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, un rapprochement entre les deux devrait ravir le directeur. Finalement, Dumbledore leur sortit un dernier discours qui se termina sur l'arrivée des plats sur la table et le repas commença.

- Alors Blaise, pas trop déçu d'être sans Aleks ? Demanda Pansy qui fut la première à parler.

- Ca va , je trouverais bien un moyen de le voir en dehors, on a l'habitude.

- Bon alors un tour rapide des personnes intéressantes à cette table, je te présente, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, des amis de Dray, Marcus Flint, capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. Ici en face, je te présente Théodore Nott qui, continua t-elle en haussant la voix exprès pour que le concerné entende ce qui allait suivre, est trop collé à son copain pour te saluer. Donc le copain en question, c'est Seamus le seul Gryffy accepter ici, enfin je suppose que maintenant, il y aura Aleks. On peut dire qu'il a bien galérer avec Théo notre Seamus mais regarde les maintenant, je suis sûre qu'ils ne m'écoutent même pas à se regarder dans les yeux comme ça !

- On t'écoute Pans' mais vois tu, je trouve Seamus plus intéressant, répondit Théo en lui faisant une grimace.

Finalement décidé à se socialiser, Théo se redressa ce qui fit pousser un grognement de mécontentement à Seamus. Il se présenta à nouveau en bonne et due forme et Seamus fut obligé à faire de même. Les discussions reprirent dans la bonne humeur, Blaise semblant s'intégrer facilement au milieu de ses nouveaux camarades. Draco quand à lui, toujours fixé sur ce que lui avait dit Pansy quelques minutes plus tôt ne participait pas vraiment aux conversations, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et son regard était tourné vers Aleks.

- Draco te regarde encore, je pense que tu as une touche, glissa justement à la table des Gryffondor Hermione au concerné.

Aleks lui fit un grand sourire. Lui aussi avait remarqué le regard insistant du blond mais ça ne le gênais pas spécialement.

- Sinon, parle nous un peu de toi, vous venez d'où avec Blaise ? Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Et quand à commencé votre... relation si je peux appeler ça comme ça ?

- Oh une question à la fois madame la curieuse, parle moi de toi d'abord.

Alors Hermione lui raconta sa vie en tant que moldu, comment elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, la joie qu'elle avait ressenti. Cela fit sourire Aleks, lui n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler des moldus excepté en de très mauvais termes. Son père en effet ne les appréciaient pas du tout et pour lui, il était impossible qu'un moldu puisse être intéressant ou puisse montrer une quelconque forme d'intelligence. Aleks qui avait grandi dans tout ceci se trouvait complètement fasciné par ce que lui disait la jeune fille.

- A toi maintenant Aleks, lui demanda la brunette une fois son discours fini.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter, je connais Blaise depuis que j'ai cinq ans, il est arrivé un jour en plein milieu de mon salon, magie instinctive, mais comme j'étais petit pour moi, c'était juste un garçon tombé dans mon salon pour jouer avec moi. Alors on est devenu amis. Blaise venait souvent avec sa mère au manoir et on s'entraînait ensemble. A nos onze ans, nous avons été envoyés à Durmstrang où on a commencé nos études en plus des cours que donnait mon père, finalement, l'école pour nous, c'était de l'amusement, on avait déjà le niveau des quatrième années quand on est arrivé. Finalement, on s'est rapproché en quatrième année et on a commencé à avoir une relation dirons nous. Enfin si tu appelles ça comme ça parce que moi j'appellerai pas ça une relation enfin bref. Puis pendant les vacances, mon père nous as sorti que nous changions d'école et POUF Poudlard nous voilà !

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant que vous changiez d'école ? Et pourquoi vous êtes venus à Poudlard ?

- Mon père nous a prévenu la veille, nous n'avions pas fait nos valises et nous avons passé la soirée à autre chose avec Blaise donc on s'est retrouvé à les faire magiquement le lendemain complètement à la bourre, répondit Aleks en riant, et nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard... parce que mon père déménageait en Angleterre et comme c'était plus simple pour des questions de transport, il s'est dit que ça serait pas mal de découvrir de nouvelles manières d'enseigner la magie, se dépêcha d'inventer Aleks.

- C'est super ça ! En tout cas, c'est étrange que tu te soit retrouvé à Gryffondor en ayant fait de la magie noire.

- On a beaucoup discuté avec le choipeau tu l'as remarqué, commença Aleks.

- Discuter ? Avec le choipeau ?

- Et ouais ! Enfin bref, il m'a laissé choisir

- Choisir ?

- Ouep si je te le dis, il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle, il m'a demandé de choisir. Puis je te connaissais alors j'ai choisis Gryffondor les Serpentard ne m'inspiraient pas je viens peut être de Durmstrang mais je ne supporte pas leurs petite manière de gros riche...

Quitte à mentir autant le faire jusqu'au bout, se dit Aleks.

- Tu es étrange pour quelqu'un qui a étudié la magie noir, je te trouve sympa, trop peut être. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis des Serpentard. Tu traines avec les moldus maintenant, dit-elle en souriant, et puis tu sais, en ce moment, tout le monde craint le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore sait très bien qu'il va revenir, tout le monde se prépare à ça et on sait qu'il refera comme dans le passé, il recrutera et tout commencera avec les Serpentard donc je te conseille de faire attention à tout ce que tu dis.

- Et lui qui pensais être discret et faire un retour inattendu, se murmura Harry à lui même en souriant avant de reprendre à voix haute de son habituel ton charmeur, je vous trouve bien audacieuse d'oser prononcer ce nom jeune fille.

- Oh non dis moi que tu n'es pas de ceux qui n'ose même pas prononcer son nom juste parce qu'il est censé tous les tuer pitié Aleks pas toi... gêmit la Gryffondor.

- Absolument pas, sache que je n'ai peur de rien, je sais de source sûre que je suis bien plus fort que lui.

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux Gaunt, tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Absolument, tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point j'ai raison.

Si Blaise avait été là, il aurait pu en effet confirmer les dire de son ami, ces deux là s'étaient joués tellement de fois du père d'Aleks qu'ils ne comptaient même plus. Finalement, ils partirent dans un court débat puis, quelqu'un vint disposer sur la table du Gryffondor son emploi du temps. Presque tous ses cours étaient en communs avec Hermione sauf le cours de divination qu'il avait voulu tester mais comme il est avec les Gryffondor, Aleks osa espérer qu'il puisse y retrouver Blaise. Il remarqua sur son emploi du temps que deux heures de potions étaient prévus et en regardant le nom du professeur, il remarqua que ce nom était Snape. A ce moment, il pensa que son père était vraiment ou suicidaire ou trop sur de lui – il pencherait bien sur pour la deuxième option, n'oublions pas que son père était Voldemort – Snape était un de ses partisans les plus réguliers, le seul qui était au courant de tout et surtout du fait que le mage noir préparait son entrée fracassante dans le monde magique, puis, il envoyait son fils dans une école ou cette homme enseignait... ça ne l'a pas choqué de se dire que Snape allait le reconnaître et que si un jour il décidait de changer de camp, il mettrai Dumbledore au courant, évidemment. Enfin bref, en attendant, il était pressé de voir la tête que ferait ce bon vieux Severus. Blaise de son côté avait eu le même raisonnement, il se tourna vers Aleks auquel il murmura silencieusement « On va rire demain ».

Une heure plus tard, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Aleks rejoint Blaise et Hermione, Draco et Pansy, en leur qualité de Prefet (Ron se chargeant des premières années tout seul) firent visiter rapidement le château aux nouveaux arrivants. Draco tout le long ne quitta pas Aleks des yeux ce qui fit rire Blaise qui après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous, le prit dans un coin

- Il te plaît Aleks hein ? Demanda t-il mutin.

- Quoi ? Non non pourquoi ?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux de la journée !

- Ah ça ! Dit Draco en rougissant _– Nda : Draco qui rougit... je suis pas crédible là si ? – _Rien à voir, en fait il me fait penser à quelqu'un que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps et... enfin voilà quoi.

A ce moment, le cœur de Blaise s'accéléra, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Questionna t-il pas vraiment convaincu de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Non c'est rien je dois me faire des idées c'est tout, répondit le blond en affichant un sourire forcé.

Sur ce, il partit dans sa chambre de préfet alors que Blaise tenta tant mieux que mal de rejoindre le dortoir, bénissant les sortilèges de boussoles et tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

_Il est plus petit que d'habitude mais je voulais qu'il se termine ici, j'espère qu'ils vous a plus et sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi, je ne demande qu'a m'améliorer, je ne me vexerais pas :p _

_A Bientôt. _

_**RAR's : **_

stormtrooper2_: C'est tout à fait ça... enfin pour les sentiments on va attendre un peu quand même. Pour les maisons c'est ce que j'avais en tête, une bonne façon d'avoir Dumbledore dans la poche. _

_A bientôt _

_ Lassa-Liam : Coucou ! Non Harry n'es pas au courant de sa personnalité, pas pour l'instant du moins, il va bien finir par le savoir un moment ou un autre. Et sinon si ça peut te rassurer, Blaise et Harry ne durera pas, je préfère largement Draco.. _

_ Dadoumarine : Comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre, Draco l'aura reconnu en partie, on verra en avançant si cela évolue ou non :) _

_ NoahDeath : Ouah, euh merci ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, ta review m'a bien faite sourire en tout cas ça fait vraiment plaisir de rentrer et de lire ça. Pour ce qui est de la publication une fois par semaine, ce n'est pas possible pour le moment parce que j'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure et que j'ai les révisions en même temps mais je te promets d'essayer à l'avenir. Sinon, pour ce qui est de faire de Harry et Blaise des maraudeurs... j'aime cette idée, ça n'était pas spécialement prévu mais je garde dans un coin (je mettrai copyright Noah si tu veux :p ). _

_Sinon dans la mesure du possible, j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde vu que ça me fait plaisir à moi quand on me réponds donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.. _

_A bientôt !  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Potion

_Disclaimer :__Les personnages appartiennent à JKR ainsi que le merveilleux monde qu'elle a créé._

_Couple :__La question ne se pose pas, HPDM bien sur avec un arrière fond de HPBZ. Ce sont les principaux, les autres se dévoileront au fur et a mesure._

_Attention, relations homosexuelles, homophobe s'abstenir !_

_Remarque :__Meme s'il se passe dans le monde magique, ceci est un Univers Alternatif._

_Harry est toujours orphelin pour les mêmes raisons sauf qu'il n'est pas élevé par les Dursley mais bien par Remus Lupin. Lui et Draco sont amis depuis l'enfance. Blaise Zabini est à Durmstrang et non à Poudlard. Aucun spoiler sur les derniers tome du fait. _

_Résumé :__Harry est enlevé à l'age de quatre ans par Lord Voldemort qui en fait son fils adoptif. Quelques années plus tard, lors de la sixième année qu'il devait passer à l'école de magie noire Durmstrang avec son ami Blaise, il est envoyé à Poudlard pour y finir ses études et jouer les infiltré pour le Seigneur des ténèbres._

_Publication :__Tous les 15 jours dans la mesure du possible le dimanche soir. _

_Coucou ! Et je ne suis même pas en retard, (pour une fois) mon disque dur m'ayant plantée, le chapitre n'est pas corrigé, j'ai tenté de le réecrire correctement mais sinon j'aurais vraiment été en retard donc je m'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe qui sera corrigée au possible dans la semaine. Sinon, on m'a fait remarqué (merci deseria22 ) que je me trompais encore dans les prénoms. J'ai essayé de modifier mais si je me trompe encore n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, merci __ . Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire ce qui allait ou pas et même si vous avez détesté, dîtes moi tout je ne demande qu'a m'améliorer._

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain matin, Aleks fut réveillé par une Hermione complètement surexcitée qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

- Aller Aleks, debout ! On va être en retard !

- Rahhhh Blaise lâche moi, se contenta de dire Aleks encore à moitié endormi

- MMh… non je ne suis pas Blaise, je suis Hermione, lèves toi maintenant ! cria la jeune fille en souriant.

- QUOI !? cria Aleks en se levant complètement réveillé.

- Ah bon enfin tu es réveillé marmotte, debout maintenant !

Ales se leva, alla se cacher dans la salle de bain se demandant comment la jeune fille avait pu pénétrer dans leur dortoir. Il se prépara rapidement et sortit après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage.

- Bon je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé espèce de fausse amie !

- Parce que tu es à Gryffondor et que tu as cours de potion en première heure monsieur grognon, sache que Snape n'est pas très sympa avec notre maison, autant dire qu'il la deteste donc vaut mieux que tu n'arrives pas en retard le premier jour, je viens de te sauver la vie très cher.

- Ahah On verra ça, il ne faut pas croire, on aime bien les potions à Durmstrang, il ne peut rien faire à un élève qui s'en sort non ?

Aleks pensa intérieurement que de toute manière, Snape ne lui ferait rien étant donné de qui il était. Les deux nouveaux amis arrivèrent aux cachots complètement essoufflés où ils rejoignirent Ron et Seamus qui attendaient Hermione.

- Ah oui Aleks, je te présente Seamus Finnigan que tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir hier, trop occupé qu'il était avec son petit copain, c'est notre symbole de l'unité inter-maison, ajouta Hermione pour embêter son ami qui lui fit une grimace.

- Alors c'est toi Gaunt ? Ils parlaient de toi hier, tu es l'ami de Blaise c'est ça ? demanda Seamus en souriant.

- C'est ça, sourit à son tour Aleks. D'ailleurs il n'est pas là ? j'aimerais bien lui parler.

- Il est parti avec Draco et Théo, ils reviennent plus tard. De toute façon, ils peuvent arriver en retard, ce sont des Serpentard, Snape ne leur dira rien du tout.

- Je rêve où vous considérez tous Snape comme un bourreau de Gryffondor ?

- Ah non tu ne rêves pas, intervint à son tour Ron. On ne l'imagine pas tu sais, ce type est l'être le plus partial que tu n'ais jamais vu !

Tous rirent en cœur quand les Serpentard arrivèrent suivis de prés par leur professeur. Aleks voulut saluer son ami mais Hermione lui fit signe d'entrer et qu'il verrait ça plus tard alors il la suivit, après tout, il devait faire croire qu'il ne connaissait pas Snape. Mais déjà, il senti un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres, ils allaient s'amuser. Quand le professeur les pria de s'installer, il partit s'asseoir à côté de Blaise qui lui faisait des signes. Hermione se mit avec Ron, Seamus avec Théo qui le salua d'un bisous et Pansy se mit avec Draco avec qui elle engagea la conversation.

- Alors mon Draky, comme ça on craque pour Aleks ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu Blaise te poser la question hier soir mais je n'ai pas pu en entendre la réponse. Alors c'est vrai ou pas ?

- Non ! Vous avez quoi tous avec ça ?

- Pas a moi chéri, tes regards en disent beaucoup trop long.

- Absolument pas, j'essaye juste de comprendre. Ca m'obsède depuis que tu m'as parlé de Harry je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête. Tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit ? De la fois ou je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, de celle où un auror est arrivé pour nous dire que lui et Remus avaient eu un accident à balais et qu'ils en étaient morts. On a jamais eu de nouvelles depuis et si finalement c'était vraiment Harry hein ?

- Tu perds la boule Drake, il peut te faire penser à lui mais ça ne peux pas être lui, lui dit la jeune fille tentant elle-même de s'en convaincre. ET puis n'essaye pas de trouver une excuse pour le mater, ajouta-elle en lui tirant la langue. Avoue qu'il te plait au moins.

- Mouais si tu veux et non il ne me plait pas !

- Sur ?

-… Bon ok, peut être qu'il me plait un tout petit peu.

Pansy se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait tandis que le cours de potion commençait.

- Comme d'habitude, les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous n'avez qu'à commencer. et M. Zabini, j'aimerais vous parler.

Tous les élèves sans exception se mirent au travail dans le calme, et Aleks se dit que Snape devait vraiment traumatiser tous ses pauvres élèves. Le professeur installa autour d'eux un sort de silence et ils commencèrent à discuter. Snape semblait plutôt surpris de les voir ici il ne semblait absolument pas au courant de la venue des deux élèves.

- Gryffondor hein ? demanda alors l'homme avec un sourire ironique. Que dirais papa s'il le savait Aleks ?

- Il ne dirait rien, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de me rapprocher de Dumbledore, je fais ce qu'il me demande non ? Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si le choipeau m'a placé ici si ?

- Mouais, je suis sur que vu le temps qu'il lui a pris tu as du le menacer pour qu'il t'y mette !

- Même pas ! Il m'a laissé choisir. Et puis dis toi que ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu finir à Poufsouffle, tu imagines la tête de mon père ?

- Oh que oui et je ne veux pas voir ça, intervint Blaise. Severus, tu sais que si tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire de suite, tu vas traumatiser tes élèves.

- Mouais… retournez à votre place bande de terreur et je ne vous connais pas ici, alors M. Zabini, vous ne m'appelez plus Severus et plus de tutoiement tous les deux à partir de maintenant. Après tout, vous ne voudriez pas griller votre couverture dés le deuxième jour ?

- La je te reconnais vraiment Sevychou – je n'ai pas dit Severus – se défendit rapidement Aleks.

- Dégagez et tous les deux, répondit le maitre de potion avant de lever le sort de silence. Au fait , 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Les Gryffons émirent des murmures de protestations en se demandant ce qu'Aleks avait pu faire étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien pu entendre mais personne n'osant parler, tous se remirent au travail. La sonnerie retentit et tous déposèrent leur potion sur le bureau du professeur et se préssèrent de sortir.

- Quelle enflure quand même le Snape, glissa Blaise à Aleks.

- J'avoue il était content de m'enlever des points en plus.

- Je te l'avais dit, intervint Hermione, il n'aime vraiment pas les Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit il y avait une raison au moins ?

- Non aucune je n'ai pas compris, il nous a demandé notre niveau et puis c'était tout, mentit Aleks sans remords.

- Hey ! coucou petit gryffy, cria Pansy qui venait d'arriver. Alors comme ça on se met le prof à dos dés le premier jour ?

- Rah ça va hein vous n'allez pas tous me la faire si ?

- Si ! Draco ! Vient dire à Aleks qu'il vient de se mettre Snape et les Gryffons à dos !

- Tu viens de te mettre Snape et les Gryffons à dos, récita machinalement Draco s'attirant une grimace de la part de son amie.

- Ahah quel enthousisame ! Bon bref, on fait quoi maintenant ? on à 2 heures de libre, Flitwick est absent. Ca vous dis de sortir ?

Le petit groupe approuva et ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'extérieur. Seamus s'assit contre son copain, Draco et Pansy se collèrent contre un arbre et les autres s'allongèrent directement dans l'herbe. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes quand au loin, Hermione aperçut Luna et Ginny qu'elle invita à les rejoindre.

- Alors Aleks, il parait que tu t'es déjà mis Snape à dos ? se moqua la rouquine.

- Quoi mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Me dites pas que ça à fait le tour de l'école ! On dirait que c'est la première fois que Snape enlève des points à quelqu'un bon sang !

- Ouh il est véxé le petit Gryffy ? se moqua Pansy.

- Alors toi tais toi espèce de vil serpent !

- Je suppose que c'était un compliment ?

- Tu supposes mal mais bon si tu veux le prendre comme tel, à ta guise chérie.

- Mais c'est que les couples se forment déjà dites donc, se moqua de nouveau Ginny, a quand le mariage ?

- Alors là ça ne va pas être possible, se moqua Blaise, Ya déjà Draco sur Aleks…

- Mais n'importe quoi, arrêtez avec ça ! se défendit Draco

Tout le monde explosa de rire face à la mine agacée de Draco ce qui le fit se renfrogner encore plus.

Finalement, les discussions reprirent tandis qu'un énorme corbeau noir vint se poser au milieu du groupe d'étudiant. Blaise qui le reconnut immédiatement l'appela, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

- Shadow !

Le corbeau le reconnut et vint se poser sur son épaule lui tendant le cou où était accrochée une lettre.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Harry à Blaise ?

- Ouep. Mais toi non à priori, je vois que mon meilleur ami fait attention à mes activités, c'est du beau ! Merci Aleks non mais franchement, fit mine de se vexer Blaise alors qu'il était persuadé qu'Aleks n'avait jamais pu apercevoir l'animal. Le brun se contenta de lui passer la langue très virilement, avouons le (soit à peu près de la manière d'un enfant de cinq ans) tandis que Blaise déplia le mot qu'il commença à lire. Il savait que personne d'autre ne pourrait le lire malgré les têtes curieuses qui se penchaient déjà par dessus son épaule.

- Blaise tu n'es même pas drôleuh ! on peut pas lire ce qui a de noter dessus, cria Pansy.

- Ahah, tant mieux pour moi alors vu ce qu'il y a dedans vous pourriez avoir peur de moi après fit mine de se décontracter Blaise alors qu'intérieurement, il était vraiment inquiet.

Il relut la note une dernière fois. Elle était courte mais précise.

_« Pas prévue les amis d'enfance, beaucoup trop tôt pour lancer l'affaire H maintenant, fait en sorte d'effacer l'hypothèse de la tête du blondinet, débrouilles toi ! Rendez vous ce soir vers 11 heures devant les grilles, devons parler. Essayes d'amener la petite Blonde de Serdaigle elle à l'air d'en savoir beaucoup je veux la rencontrer. _

_P. » _

Il la prit et la rangea dans sa poche puis, se tourna vers Luna.

- Dis Luna, est-ce que tu voudrais…. Commença t-il en bafouillant.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit la blonde en souriant, on se donne rendez vous dans le hall.

- Ok, répondit Blaise troublé.

Mais comment la jeune fille faisait-elle pour toujours comprendre de quoi on parlait sans qu'elle n'en sache rien ?

- Alors Blaise elle parle de quoi la lettre ? demanda Pansy hyper curieuse.

- De mon amoureux secret qui élève des pingouins créateur de baguette magique dans l'Alaska.

- Oh Blaisounet, se moqua Aleks, tu me trahis pour un esquimau !

- Exactement mon Ryry, mais t'en fait pas, tu as Draco maintenant.

Mais avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Pansy le coupa peu enthousiaste à l'idée que Draco ne râle pour la énième fois.

L'après midi de cours se passa dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde épuisé parti se coucher assez rapidement. Blaise quand à lui parvint à esquiver ses amis pour pouvoir rejoindre le Hall ou l'attendais déjà Luna. Tous deux se rendirent dehors où une voix grave et forte que Blaise reconnaîtrait entre toutes s'éleva.

- Bonsoir Blaise.

_Voili-voilou pour ce Chapitre 4, la suite dans deux semaines donc, _

_Sinon j'ai une question, vous avez un jour de préférence pour la publication où je garde le dimanche soir ? _

_Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère. _


End file.
